Weihnachtswünsche
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Eine dreiteilige Reihe zu Weihnachten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry, Lily, James und alles andere, was mit HARRY POTTER zu tun hat, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich borge mir alles für diese FF nur aus.

Lieben Dank an Soulsister und Kerstin, meine Betareader.

**Weihnachtswünsche**

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Harry von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel irgendwo hin mitgenommen wurde. Aber heute, in der Vorweihnachtszeit, Petunia und Vernon Dursley wollten Weihnachtsgeschenke für ihren Sohn Dudley kaufen, hatten sie Harry, wenn auch nur mit sehr großem Widerwillen von Seiten Vernons mitgenommen.

Petunia hatte ihn davon überzeugen können, dass es besser war, den Jungen mitzunehmen, er konnte ihre Einkäufe tragen.

So kam es nun, dass der fünfjährige Harry Potter von seiner Tante an der Hand durch das Kaufhaus mit sich gezogen wurde.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Petunia Dursley verlor ihren Neffen im Vorweihnachtschaos des Kaufhauses.

Einsam wanderte Harry nun durch die Regalreihen, immer auf der Suche nach seiner Tante und seinem Onkel.

Er hatte Angst, Ärger zu bekommen, wenn er sie nicht bald finden würde.

Harry wollte nicht, dass sein Onkel Vernon ihn wieder tagelang ohne Essen in den Schrank einsperrte.

Harry hatte Angst vor der Dunkelheit, aber das würde er nie zugeben.

Harry merkte zuerst nicht, dass er auf einem Mann zulief. Erst, als es schon zu spät war und er mit ihm zusammengestoßen war.

Verdutzt blickte er auf und sah in das Gesicht eines älteren Mannes, mit langem weißen Bart, ganz in Rot gekleidet.

„Na, Kleiner, was machst du so alleine?" fragte der Mann.

Harry antwortete nicht. Tante Petunia hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass er es nicht wagen sollte, mit Fremden zu reden. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht, er war ein Fremder.

„Hast du Angst, mein Kleiner?" fragte der Mann.

Wieder reagierte Harry nicht.

„Weißt du wer ich bin?"

„Nein."

„Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Kinder erzählen mir ihre Wünsche, und ich bringe ihnen an Weihnachten Geschenke."

„Der Weihnachtsmann?"

Harry guckte ungläubig.

Wenn das der Weihnachtsmann war und Wünsche erfüllte, warum hatte er ihm dann nie seinen Wunsch erfüllt?

„Nein.", erklärte Harry entschlossen.

„Was nein?"

„Du bist nicht der Weihnachtsmann."

„Doch mein Junge, ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Ich bringe dir jedes Jahr deine Geschenke."

„Mir nicht.", sagte Harry traurig.

Der Mann sah Harry an. Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Offenbar hatte der Junge das letzte Weihnachten das falsche Geschenk bekommen und damit den Glauben an den Weihnachtsmann verloren.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er im Kindergarten gehört, dass der Weihnachtsmann jeden Wunsch der Kinder kennt und auch erfüllt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich einen Hund gewünscht und ihn nicht bekommen.

Wahrscheinlich war er jetzt enttäuscht und wollte nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann glauben.

Er beschloss, den Jungen nach seinem Wunsch zu fragen und nachher den Eltern des Jungen, wenn er sie gefunden hatte, diesen Wunsch zu sagen, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihn in diesem Jahr erfüllt bekam und damit seinen Glauben an den Weihnachtsmann zurückbekam.

„Was hast du dir denn gewünscht, dass du nicht bekommen hast?" fragte er Harry.

„Meine Mommy und meinen Daddy."

ENDE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry, Lily, James und alles andere, was mit HARRY POTTER zu tun hat, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich borge mir alles für diese FF nur aus.

Lieben Dank an Soulsister und Kerstin, meine Betareader.

**Weihnachtswünsche – Teil 2**

Lächelnd stand Hermine Granger am Fenster ihres Hauses und sah hinaus in den Garten, wie ihr Freund einen Schneemann zusammen mit dem Nachbarsjungen baute.

In manchen Situationen war Harry wie ein kleines Kind, aber genau das liebte sie vielleicht gerade so an ihm. Dass er sich seine kindliche Unschuld bewahrt hatte.

Das Leben hatte es nicht einfach mit ihnen gemeint.

Weder mit Harry Potter, Dem-Jungen-der-lebte, noch mit ihr oder einem anderen.

Nach ihrem Abschluss der Zauberschule Hogwarts war Harry zu ihr gekommen und hatte, nachdem sie zwei Jahre lang ein Paar waren, sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zusammenziehen wollte.

Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie ihn verlassen würde, dass er auch noch den letzten Halt in seinem Leben verlieren würde.

Ron, der Dritte im Bunde, war in der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort gefallen.

Aus dem goldenen Trio war im vorletzten Schuljahr ein Duo geworden.

Vier Jahre war das jetzt her.

Die Erinnerung daran machte Hermine immer traurig. Harry sprach nicht darüber.

Wenn sie ihn jetzt so vom Fenster aus beobachtete, ihm zusah, wie er sich wieder in den elfjährigen Jungen verwandelte, den sie einst getroffen und in den sie sich verliebt hatte, da wünschte sie sich, dass dieses Glück nie aufhören würde.

Hermine wünschte sich, dass sie eine glückliche Familie werden würden.

„Ach Harry, warum hast du nur so große Angst?" fragte sie in die Stille des Raumes.

Sie waren jetzt seit fünf Jahren zusammen, Freunde fragten schon, warum sie nicht heirateten.

Harry wich immer aus, sagte die Zeit wäre noch nicht reif.

Hermine vermutete, dass er damit meinte, das er noch nicht reif war.

Harry hatte Angst, dass wenn er sie heiratete, er sie auch verlieren würde.

Seine Eltern waren gestorben; sie waren keine zwei Jahre verheiratet gewesen als sie starben.

Er wollte nicht, dass sich das Schicksal bei ihm und Hermine wiederholte.

Harry hatte Angst, dass dieses Schicksal wie ein Fluch auf ihm lag und er seiner Frau und seinem Kind auch diesen Fluch weitergeben würde.

Als seine Mutter für ihn gestorben war, ihm das Leben geschenkt hatte, hatte sie das größte Opfer gebracht, was eine Mutter für ihr Kind bringen konnte. Hermine würde auch dieses Opfer bringen.

Langsam und unbemerkt legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, in dem das Kind von Harry und ihr heranwuchs.

Harry wusste noch nicht, dass er Vater wurde. Sie würde es ihm morgen sagen, als Weihnachtsgeschenk.

„Mach, dass Harry endlich glücklich werden kann", sagte sie und sah zum Himmel hinauf.

ENDE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und alles andere, was mit HARRY POTTER auch nur im entferntesten zu tun hat, gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich borge mir alles für diese FF nur aus und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Lieben Dank an Soulsister und Kerstin, meine Betareader.

**Weihnachtswünsche – Teil 3**

Die alten Krieger hatten sich versammelt. Wenn man das so sagen konnte.

Aber auch wenn Remus eher eine andere Bezeichnung verwandt hätte. Es stimmte trotzdem. Sie waren alle alte Krieger, Freunde, Kameraden. Der Krieg, der nie zu enden schien, hatte sie zusammengeschweißt.

Und heute waren sie alle hier, bei ihm, um Weihnachten zu feiern.

Wenn er sich so im Raum umsah – sie alle waren gekommen und mit ihnen ihre Familien. Draco und Susan Malfoy, Severus Snape, Percy und Penelope Weasley, Harry und Hermine – um nur einige zu nennen.

Das Leben war nie einfach gewesen. Da waren sie sich alle einig gewesen. Aber es hatte Momente in ihrer aller Leben gegeben, die voll Glück und Freude gewesen waren.

In einer Zeit, in der sich die Zauberwelt im Krieg gegen das Böse befunden hatte, waren auch Dinge passiert, wie die erste Liebe, Hochzeit und die Geburt von Kindern.

Weihnachten gemeinsam zu feiern, war auch eines dieser Dinge gewesen, die ihnen passiert waren.

Langsam erhob sich Remus aus seinem Sessel, es war an der Zeit, ein paar Worte zu sagen: „Wir haben vor einer Weile eine Tradition begonnen. Wir haben begonnen, Weihnachten als das zu feiern, was wir sind, eine Familie. Jede Familie bringt es mit sich, dass sie mal wächst und mal schrumpft. So passiert es uns auch dieses Jahr wieder. Unsere Familie ist gewachsen um zwei Kinder, Emma Malfoy und David Potter. Hestia Jones und Arthur Weasley sind von uns gegangen. Das Leben ist wie ein Kreislauf und steckt voller Überraschungen. Leben ist das, was einem zustößt, während man auf die Erfüllungen seiner Hoffnungen und Träume wartet. Sicher, uns ist es auch passiert, manchmal ist es nicht so wie wir es uns wünschen. Als ich überlegt habe, was ich heute abend sage, da fielen mir meine Worte von damals wieder ein. Ich hoffe für alle die, die immer noch mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit zu kämpfen haben, das mit Ende dieses Jahres die Geister ihre Ruhe finden. Ich hoffe, dass diese Geister endlich aus dem Leben der Geplagten und Verfolgten verschwinden. Bei Einigen von uns wird das länger dauern als bei Anderen. Ich wünsche allen ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest. Laßt uns unsere Gläser erheben und auf ein hoffentlich besseres Jahr als das letzte trinken, darauf, dass wir mit jedem Tag des neuen Jahres unseren Träumen ein Stück näher kommen."

„Auf unsere Träume" meinte Harry.

„Auf unsere Träume!"

„Darauf, dass sie in Erfüllung gehen, wenn nicht für uns, dann für unsere Kinder" fügte Draco Malfoy hinzu und legte seinen Arm um seine Frau Susan.

ENDE


End file.
